Cross Fire
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: A Green haired man with brown eyes and very short has been killing young children and teenagers. but when teressa and her team save one person in time, he takes them on a journey none of them excpected. And his name... IS Danny. Winged:Danny GUYS I FIGURED OUT FANFICTION SO THE CHAPIES ARE RIGHT NOW! STARTING AT CHAP #3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

My name is Teressa Lisbon, I work for the CBI. My team consists of agent Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, myself, and our consultant, Patrick Jane. What happened today shocked me to my core, it should not be possible, yet it was. For one boy, one teenage boy of sixteen, with raven feather black hair and soul shattering blue eyes.

My team and I were on a new case, and dang close to solving it too! Our target was a man with green hair, brown eyes, and very short. About five foot six. The suspected murderer was inside an old run down barn about eleven miles into the country. I held my gun by my side muscles tense and ready for a fight.

I crept around the side of the paint chipped wooden wall of the barn, close to the back doors. Cho and Van Pelt were at the front entrance, the man inside was trapped with no way out. And of course no one knew where Jane was, I swear that man's life goal in to make my hair turn grey! Btu I knew as always, he would solve the case and I would end up never knowing how he did it.

I-

"Lisbon, Lisbon! Hurry, you have to see this, now!" I saw Rigsby running my way.

I stared at him for a moment, shocked because he usually called me "Boss". My head cleared as I registered him frantic voice, his wide eyes, and how his stance was nervous and twitchy.

"What happened, Rigsby? Is someone hurt? Where's the rest of the team, find Jane-"

He cut me off, "Boss, it's- it's a boy, a teenager. I can't explain it, you have to come quick."

Following my instincts and plus the fact it involved a boy, possibly a victim, I ran after Rigsby to the front of the barn. Bursting through the wood doors she meets a sight beyond belief. The whole team, including Jane, is gathered around a tank filled with water. Freezing water she thinks, judging as to how condensation leaks down the sides.

But what really shocks her is what's inside the tank.

A boy.

And he's shockingly beautiful, long raven feather colored hair that falls to his chin, white porcelain skin, well-muscled chest and torso. Wearing a dark blue V-neck t-shirt. White skinny jeans and old Converse. What's most astounding though is the pair of wings, enormous and white with spotted black and green feathers. Their half folded behind his back and the feathers shift in the water as it moves.

Jane is the first to speak and breaks her out of the trance like state.

"Amazing isn't he? Unbelievable, something like this is real, and the most peculiar part? He's alive! It's like the murderer caught him and submerged him in water to slow his heartbeat, like he's hibernating." He says.

All Teressa can think is, why? Something like this done to a teenager, a child, was wrong. No one deserved this, even someone like this boy. As she watched the tank something bewildering happened, he moved. A rising and falling of his chest, showing that he was breathing, but that should be impossible, he's submerged in water!

"Quick, someone get him out of there, he's breathing! He's alive still!" she orders her team that is just standing there. They burst into action, Van Pelt running out of the barn to grab blankets from the car, Cho climbing the metallic stair on the side of the tank, Teressa hadn't even noticed them. Rigsby was on the other side of the tank helping Cho get the teen out, carefully holding the boys shoulders as to not damage the wings or make the boy uncomfortable.

Van Pelt came back in with the blankets and rushed over to the two agents, kneeling down so she could reach the nameless boy easier. But when she touched his shoulder, his eyes snapped open. Teressa had never seen eyes the color of his, so blue they rivaled Jane's himself. No, they were too blue, bluer, sapphire blue.

Van Pelt jumped back and gave a squeak of surprise. Blanket flying half way across the room.

"Jesus Christ, what in the world?" Rigsby half yelled.

The boy seemed to come to at the noise, he looked around wide-eyed, and once he saw everyone he started struggling, trying to break free from the two male agents. But Cho was too fast, encasing the teen's hands in a pair of cuffs, trapping his wings between his back and wrists. Seeing as the struggle was a result of his emotion Teressa new the solution, "Jane, try to calm him down, hypnotize him if you have to." She said.

Jane had been observing the situation since it began, curious eyes darting back and forth and a strange smile on his face. He stepped forward on Teressa's command, placing his hands on the boy's still ice cold shoulders. The teens previously bowed head snapped up and blue met blue, dark to light.

"Look at me" he told the boy. "Your safe now, I'm Patrick Jane and this is Agent Teressa Lisbon's team. We work for the CBI, a government agency that works to find and put criminals in prison. We won't hurt you."

Enormous blue eyes looked up through dark lashes, fear and uncertainty swimming clearly in them. But finally the boy nodded his head, shivering from the cold that now was noticeable in the air. Grace jumped into action and cautiously approached the boy and Jane, when she reached him; he flinched back slightly but otherwise remained still. Jane held him steady and Grace wrapped a big red wooly blanket around his shoulders.

"Come on" Grace spoke to him like a concerned mother. "Let's get you in the car and we'll take you to headquarters you can have something to eat and a new pair of clothes. May be a shower too." She added with a warm smile.

Jane decided to add his own thoughts again, "Don't you think we should know his name? We can't just call him 'Boy' all the time" he said with a mischievous smile.

Teressa nodded and turned expectantly to the boy. He met her brown gaze and spoke for the first time since he was conscious, voice smooth as silk and warm as honey, "D-Danny." He said.

Grace and, oddly enough, Jane helped Danny to the cars on the side of the barn. They may not have gotten the suspected murderer today but they now had a very important piece of the puzzle, and a fourteen-year-old looking boy they had to take to their base of operations. A boy with wings and was probably going to be Jane's new partner in pranking crime.

They get into the two cares, Teressa, Jane, Grace, and Danny in the standard black SUV. While Cho and Rigsby had to cram into the smaller silver undercover Cadillac that has the squeaking brakes. Tense silence filled the air during the ride, broken only by the breathing on the uncomfortable people in the car.

The only one who didn't seem unnerved was Patrick; he stared at Danny with uncapped curiosity and had his charming smile on his face. It greatly annoyed Teressa that she couldn't figure out the consultant, no matter how long she worked with him or got to know him personally he would always through her an unexpected curve ball. Throwing her off his trail just when she thought she was starting to understand his complex mind.

Unable to take it any longer Teressa broke the silence, "Jane, would you care to elaborate us on your fascination with Danny? Because I think we would all like to know what's whirling around in your brain right now."

At the mention of his name Danny's head jerked up and his eyes darted around, landing on each face one minute and then a new one the next, Teressa almost wished she hadn't said anything at all when she saw the fear and uncertainty in his blue orbs, almost.

Jane simply turned his head and addressed her in a tone like he had just asked her if she thought the weather was nice, "Just thinking Lisbon. You see, in this very car, is a boy. And if you truly look close enough, not just at _him_ but into his eyes, you see who he really is.

"A boy who's seen too much in too short a time. He's real and fake, a myth and you can see for yourself. Part of a murder case yet he isn't. And he has more than just this one problem, he has another secret and it's going to make this case very interesting. Unraveling this yarn should be a decent challenge."

With that he whistled innocently and reached for the radio knob, turning of a random station. The Backstreet Boys "I Want it That Way" played through the awkward silence in the car. Teressa tried not to let it get to her- what Jane had said about Danny- and kept her eyes on the road as she pushed down on the gas pedal and sped towards the HQ.

Even though they were only at the crime scene for a few hours, it took them a while to reach the CBI Building of Operations. All because Jane insisted they stop at a gas station and get donuts, saying Danny needed to get food into his system. Even if it was junk, a circular piece of sugary junk. Teressa would never admit it, but she secretly liked the jelly filled glazed one. But if Jane ever knew he would never let her live it down.

They rolled through the metal gates that lead to the parking lot around noon. Grace popped open her door and walked around to Danny's door, pulling it open she coaxed him out of the car. The blanket around his shoulders shifted, and Teressa remembered that he wasn't just a teenager.

"Danny, you're going to have to keep that blanket on until we reach the offices. I'm sorry but we don't want to draw more attention than we have too" she turned to Jane and Grace who stood to her left. "I don't know how we are going to explain this to Hightower."

To say that Madeline Hightower was confused, no-astounded, was an understatement. Her best agents walk into her office with a boy wrapped in blankets, and asking if he can stay. Normally she only let this happen if it was for case and a child was a valuable asset to the case. This rarely happened, because they never needed to use a child as an advantage in any cases. Yet here she was in this situation, with all of her agents, Rigsby, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Jane (consultant), and Cho, all arguing the case: " He is a witness and possible victim to the current murder case".

Hightower could see that it went farther than that, the boy _was_ a valuable asset, this much she know instantly. For now though she was going to go along with their lie and proceed from there. After all, Madeline was a woman who liked strategy and that as something she was very good at.

0o0

Teressa felt like she could breathe again, while in Hightower's office she would hold her breath and not know it. She even thought for a minute that she was going to pass out ion the office. But that would give Jane something to tease her about, and she most definitely didn't want that. Putting her hand on Danny's shoulder she guided the jittery teen to her team's relaxation area, or their desk's. Either way they were the same place, so no technicalities.

Jane fell directly onto his couch. The rest of the team went to their desks and looked at Teressa and Danny. A rather tense silence filling the air. _Just like the car_, she thought. Jumping into her natural spot as leader she turned to Rigsby, "Close the blinds so no one can see into the office, we don't need Danny being over whelmed just yet"

Nodding his head he walked over and pulled them shut, leaving on the lights so they could still see comfortably. Next she turned to Danny, the main reason they were all here right now,

"Danny? You can take the blanket off now if you want, your safe here." She said in a motherly voice. It seemed almost involuntary when she was around him to be nice and caring.

He looked at her for a minute, just watching her facial expressions, trying to judge if he should listen to her or not. Teressa didn't blame him though; after all he was a teenager. She noticed he was slowly looking at everyone else, a faint blush on his cheeks just barely there. Then, looking at the ground he spoke, "I can't, you handcuffed my armed behind my back, remember? I can't move. In fact, I think their asleep." He added the last part with a bit of humor.

It kind of surprised Teressa because he was using it so freely, so normally, it was like he wasn't just trapped in a tank of Arctic water and rescued by CBI agents. She snapped out of it though when Cho moved forward and unlocked the steel traps around Danny's wrists. He sighed in relief and brought his arms around to his front, rotating his arms and wrists. Trying to get the blood flow back to that part of his body.

His wings caught the light as they shivered and shook while he stretched his back. Teressa could tell the boy ached to spread them, to stretch the muscles that had been folded, still and cramped for so long. She knew she shouldn't let him, but he deserved at least that much. After all, they had handcuffed him, dragged him into a car and to top it off, they took him to a criminal murder facility. Letting Danny stretch his wings couldn't hurt the situation more than it already was.


	2. Chapter 2 What

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

My name is Teressa Lisbon, I work for the CBI. My team consists of agent Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, myself, and our consultant, Patrick Jane. What happened today shocked me to my core, it should not be possible, yet it was. For one boy, one teenage boy of sixteen, with raven feather black hair and soul shattering blue eyes.

My team and I were on a new case, and dang close to solving it too! Our target was a man with green hair, brown eyes, and very short. About five foot six. The suspected murderer was inside an old run down barn about eleven miles into the country. I held my gun by my side muscles tense and ready for a fight.

I crept around the side of the paint chipped wooden wall of the barn, close to the back doors. Cho and Van Pelt were at the front entrance, the man inside was trapped with no way out. And of course no one knew where Jane was, I swear that man's life goal in to make my hair turn grey! Btu I knew as always, he would solve the case and I would end up never knowing how he did it.

I-

"Lisbon, Lisbon! Hurry, you have to see this, now!" I saw Rigsby running my way.

I stared at him for a moment, shocked because he usually called me "Boss". My head cleared as I registered him frantic voice, his wide eyes, and how his stance was nervous and twitchy.

"What happened, Rigsby? Is someone hurt? Where's the rest of the team, find Jane-"

He cut me off, "Boss, it's- it's a boy, a teenager. I can't explain it, you have to come quick."

Following my instincts and plus the fact it involved a boy, possibly a victim, I ran after Rigsby to the front of the barn. Bursting through the wood doors she meets a sight beyond belief. The whole team, including Jane, is gathered around a tank filled with water. Freezing water she thinks, judging as to how condensation leaks down the sides.

But what really shocks her is what's inside the tank.

A boy.

And he's shockingly beautiful, long raven feather colored hair that falls to his chin, white porcelain skin, well-muscled chest and torso. Wearing a dark blue V-neck t-shirt. White skinny jeans and old Converse. What's most astounding though is the pair of wings, enormous and white with spotted black and green feathers. Their half folded behind his back and the feathers shift in the water as it moves.

Jane is the first to speak and breaks her out of the trance like state.

"Amazing isn't he? Unbelievable, something like this is real, and the most peculiar part? He's alive! It's like the murderer caught him and submerged him in water to slow his heartbeat, like he's hibernating." He says.

All Teressa can think is, why? Something like this done to a teenager, a child, was wrong. No one deserved this, even someone like this boy. As she watched the tank something bewildering happened, he moved. A rising and falling of his chest, showing that he was breathing, but that should be impossible, he's submerged in water!

"Quick, someone get him out of there, he's breathing! He's alive still!" she orders her team that is just standing there. They burst into action, Van Pelt running out of the barn to grab blankets from the car, Cho climbing the metallic stair on the side of the tank, Teressa hadn't even noticed them. Rigsby was on the other side of the tank helping Cho get the teen out, carefully holding the boys shoulders as to not damage the wings or make the boy uncomfortable.

Van Pelt came back in with the blankets and rushed over to the two agents, kneeling down so she could reach the nameless boy easier. But when she touched his shoulder, his eyes snapped open. Teressa had never seen eyes the color of his, so blue they rivaled Jane's himself. No, they were too blue, bluer, sapphire blue.

Van Pelt jumped back and gave a squeak of surprise. Blanket flying half way across the room.

"Jesus Christ, what in the world?" Rigsby half yelled.

The boy seemed to come to at the noise, he looked around wide-eyed, and once he saw everyone he started struggling, trying to break free from the two male agents. But Cho was too fast, encasing the teen's hands in a pair of cuffs, trapping his wings between his back and wrists. Seeing as the struggle was a result of his emotion Teressa new the solution, "Jane, try to calm him down, hypnotize him if you have to." She said.

Jane had been observing the situation since it began, curious eyes darting back and forth and a strange smile on his face. He stepped forward on Teressa's command, placing his hands on the boy's still ice cold shoulders. The teens previously bowed head snapped up and blue met blue, dark to light.

"Look at me" he told the boy. "Your safe now, I'm Patrick Jane and this is Agent Teressa Lisbon's team. We work for the CBI, a government agency that works to find and put criminals in prison. We won't hurt you."

Enormous blue eyes looked up through dark lashes, fear and uncertainty swimming clearly in them. But finally the boy nodded his head, shivering from the cold that now was noticeable in the air. Grace jumped into action and cautiously approached the boy and Jane, when she reached him; he flinched back slightly but otherwise remained still. Jane held him steady and Grace wrapped a big red wooly blanket around his shoulders.

"Come on" Grace spoke to him like a concerned mother. "Let's get you in the car and we'll take you to headquarters you can have something to eat and a new pair of clothes. May be a shower too." She added with a warm smile.

Jane decided to add his own thoughts again, "Don't you think we should know his name? We can't just call him 'Boy' all the time" he said with a mischievous smile.

Teressa nodded and turned expectantly to the boy. He met her brown gaze and spoke for the first time since he was conscious, voice smooth as silk and warm as honey, "D-Danny." He said.

Grace and, oddly enough, Jane helped Danny to the cars on the side of the barn. They may not have gotten the suspected murderer today but they now had a very important piece of the puzzle, and a fourteen-year-old looking boy they had to take to their base of operations. A boy with wings and was probably going to be Jane's new partner in pranking crime.

They get into the two cares, Teressa, Jane, Grace, and Danny in the standard black SUV. While Cho and Rigsby had to cram into the smaller silver undercover Cadillac that has the squeaking brakes. Tense silence filled the air during the ride, broken only by the breathing on the uncomfortable people in the car.

The only one who didn't seem unnerved was Patrick; he stared at Danny with uncapped curiosity and had his charming smile on his face. It greatly annoyed Teressa that she couldn't figure out the consultant, no matter how long she worked with him or got to know him personally he would always through her an unexpected curve ball. Throwing her off his trail just when she thought she was starting to understand his complex mind.

Unable to take it any longer Teressa broke the silence, "Jane, would you care to elaborate us on your fascination with Danny? Because I think we would all like to know what's whirling around in your brain right now."

At the mention of his name Danny's head jerked up and his eyes darted around, landing on each face one minute and then a new one the next, Teressa almost wished she hadn't said anything at all when she saw the fear and uncertainty in his blue orbs, almost.

Jane simply turned his head and addressed her in a tone like he had just asked her if she thought the weather was nice, "Just thinking Lisbon. You see, in this very car, is a boy. And if you truly look close enough, not just at _him_ but into his eyes, you see who he really is.

"A boy who's seen too much in too short a time. He's real and fake, a myth and you can see for yourself. Part of a murder case yet he isn't. And he has more than just this one problem, he has another secret and it's going to make this case very interesting. Unraveling this yarn should be a decent challenge."

With that he whistled innocently and reached for the radio knob, turning of a random station. The Backstreet Boys "I Want it That Way" played through the awkward silence in the car. Teressa tried not to let it get to her- what Jane had said about Danny- and kept her eyes on the road as she pushed down on the gas pedal and sped towards the HQ.

Even though they were only at the crime scene for a few hours, it took them a while to reach the CBI Building of Operations. All because Jane insisted they stop at a gas station and get donuts, saying Danny needed to get food into his system. Even if it was junk, a circular piece of sugary junk. Teressa would never admit it, but she secretly liked the jelly filled glazed one. But if Jane ever knew he would never let her live it down.

They rolled through the metal gates that lead to the parking lot around noon. Grace popped open her door and walked around to Danny's door, pulling it open she coaxed him out of the car. The blanket around his shoulders shifted, and Teressa remembered that he wasn't just a teenager.

"Danny, you're going to have to keep that blanket on until we reach the offices. I'm sorry but we don't want to draw more attention than we have too" she turned to Jane and Grace who stood to her left. "I don't know how we are going to explain this to Hightower."

To say that Madeline Hightower was confused, no-astounded, was an understatement. Her best agents walk into her office with a boy wrapped in blankets, and asking if he can stay. Normally she only let this happen if it was for case and a child was a valuable asset to the case. This rarely happened, because they never needed to use a child as an advantage in any cases. Yet here she was in this situation, with all of her agents, Rigsby, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Jane (consultant), and Cho, all arguing the case: " He is a witness and possible victim to the current murder case".

Hightower could see that it went farther than that, the boy _was_ a valuable asset, this much she know instantly. For now though she was going to go along with their lie and proceed from there. After all, Madeline was a woman who liked strategy and that as something she was very good at.

0o0

Teressa felt like she could breathe again, while in Hightower's office she would hold her breath and not know it. She even thought for a minute that she was going to pass out ion the office. But that would give Jane something to tease her about, and she most definitely didn't want that. Putting her hand on Danny's shoulder she guided the jittery teen to her team's relaxation area, or their desk's. Either way they were the same place, so no technicalities.

Jane fell directly onto his couch. The rest of the team went to their desks and looked at Teressa and Danny. A rather tense silence filling the air. _Just like the car_, she thought. Jumping into her natural spot as leader she turned to Rigsby, "Close the blinds so no one can see into the office, we don't need Danny being over whelmed just yet"

Nodding his head he walked over and pulled them shut, leaving on the lights so they could still see comfortably. Next she turned to Danny, the main reason they were all here right now,

"Danny? You can take the blanket off now if you want, your safe here." She said in a motherly voice. It seemed almost involuntary when she was around him to be nice and caring.

He looked at her for a minute, just watching her facial expressions, trying to judge if he should listen to her or not. Teressa didn't blame him though; after all he was a teenager. She noticed he was slowly looking at everyone else, a faint blush on his cheeks just barely there. Then, looking at the ground he spoke, "I can't, you handcuffed my armed behind my back, remember? I can't move. In fact, I think their asleep." He added the last part with a bit of humor.

It kind of surprised Teressa because he was using it so freely, so normally, it was like he wasn't just trapped in a tank of Arctic water and rescued by CBI agents. She snapped out of it though when Cho moved forward and unlocked the steel traps around Danny's wrists. He sighed in relief and brought his arms around to his front, rotating his arms and wrists. Trying to get the blood flow back to that part of his body.

His wings caught the light as they shivered and shook while he stretched his back. Teressa could tell the boy ached to spread them, to stretch the muscles that had been folded, still and cramped for so long. She knew she shouldn't let him, but he deserved at least that much. After all, they had handcuffed him, dragged him into a car and to top it off, they took him to a criminal murder facility. Letting Danny stretch his wings couldn't hurt the situation more than it already was.

So turning to Danny she spoke, "Go ahead Danny, if you want to stretch out you can" she winked at him knowing he would get the joke.

A look of gratitude crossed him face as he backed up so he as in the aisle seperating the desks. standing side ways so his wings would extend down the hall and not hit any desks. He took a deep breath and slowly stretched his magnifiset wings. the feathers bent and aligned themselves as they would a bird's. Fully expanded they reached a good twenty feet acoss, tilting upwards, the feathers growing longer towards the top. Primary feathes was Teressa's guess.

Glancing at her team she saw they were as ae struck as she was, then Jane broke out into a devious grin, "Fashion show time! everyone get out, Danny needs new close and a shower." then his face turned serious. "Seriously, get out he needs to freshen up. You would too if you were trapped in a hamster wheel filled with water!"

He pushed them out into the halls and slammed the door in their face. Teressa had a bad feeling about this, she began tothink she was going to regret leaving Danny alone with a man who acted no older than the teen himself. Well, they were about to fing out!


	3. Chapter 3 I lost count of the chappies

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

My name is Teressa Lisbon, I work for the CBI. My team consists of agent Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, myself, and our consultant, Patrick Jane. What happened today shocked me to my core, it should not be possible, yet it was. For one boy, one teenage boy of sixteen, with raven feather black hair and soul shattering blue eyes.

My team and I were on a new case, and dang close to solving it too! Our target was a man with green hair, brown eyes, and very short. About five foot six. The suspected murderer was inside an old run down barn about eleven miles into the country. I held my gun by my side muscles tense and ready for a fight.

I crept around the side of the paint chipped wooden wall of the barn, close to the back doors. Cho and Van Pelt were at the front entrance, the man inside was trapped with no way out. And of course no one knew where Jane was, I swear that man's life goal in to make my hair turn grey! Btu I knew as always, he would solve the case and I would end up never knowing how he did it.

I-

"Lisbon, Lisbon! Hurry, you have to see this, now!" I saw Rigsby running my way.

I stared at him for a moment, shocked because he usually called me "Boss". My head cleared as I registered him frantic voice, his wide eyes, and how his stance was nervous and twitchy.

"What happened, Rigsby? Is someone hurt? Where's the rest of the team, find Jane-"

He cut me off, "Boss, it's- it's a boy, a teenager. I can't explain it, you have to come quick."

Following my instincts and plus the fact it involved a boy, possibly a victim, I ran after Rigsby to the front of the barn. Bursting through the wood doors she meets a sight beyond belief. The whole team, including Jane, is gathered around a tank filled with water. Freezing water she thinks, judging as to how condensation leaks down the sides.

But what really shocks her is what's inside the tank.

A boy.

And he's shockingly beautiful, long raven feather colored hair that falls to his chin, white porcelain skin, well-muscled chest and torso. Wearing a dark blue V-neck t-shirt. White skinny jeans and old Converse. What's most astounding though is the pair of wings, enormous and white with spotted black and green feathers. Their half folded behind his back and the feathers shift in the water as it moves.

Jane is the first to speak and breaks her out of the trance like state.

"Amazing isn't he? Unbelievable, something like this is real, and the most peculiar part? He's alive! It's like the murderer caught him and submerged him in water to slow his heartbeat, like he's hibernating." He says.

All Teressa can think is, why? Something like this done to a teenager, a child, was wrong. No one deserved this, even someone like this boy. As she watched the tank something bewildering happened, he moved. A rising and falling of his chest, showing that he was breathing, but that should be impossible, he's submerged in water!

"Quick, someone get him out of there, he's breathing! He's alive still!" she orders her team that is just standing there. They burst into action, Van Pelt running out of the barn to grab blankets from the car, Cho climbing the metallic stair on the side of the tank, Teressa hadn't even noticed them. Rigsby was on the other side of the tank helping Cho get the teen out, carefully holding the boys shoulders as to not damage the wings or make the boy uncomfortable.

Van Pelt came back in with the blankets and rushed over to the two agents, kneeling down so she could reach the nameless boy easier. But when she touched his shoulder, his eyes snapped open. Teressa had never seen eyes the color of his, so blue they rivaled Jane's himself. No, they were too blue, bluer, sapphire blue.

Van Pelt jumped back and gave a squeak of surprise. Blanket flying half way across the room.

"Jesus Christ, what in the world?" Rigsby half yelled.

The boy seemed to come to at the noise, he looked around wide-eyed, and once he saw everyone he started struggling, trying to break free from the two male agents. But Cho was too fast, encasing the teen's hands in a pair of cuffs, trapping his wings between his back and wrists. Seeing as the struggle was a result of his emotion Teressa new the solution, "Jane, try to calm him down, hypnotize him if you have to." She said.

Jane had been observing the situation since it began, curious eyes darting back and forth and a strange smile on his face. He stepped forward on Teressa's command, placing his hands on the boy's still ice cold shoulders. The teens previously bowed head snapped up and blue met blue, dark to light.

"Look at me" he told the boy. "Your safe now, I'm Patrick Jane and this is Agent Teressa Lisbon's team. We work for the CBI, a government agency that works to find and put criminals in prison. We won't hurt you."

Enormous blue eyes looked up through dark lashes, fear and uncertainty swimming clearly in them. But finally the boy nodded his head, shivering from the cold that now was noticeable in the air. Grace jumped into action and cautiously approached the boy and Jane, when she reached him; he flinched back slightly but otherwise remained still. Jane held him steady and Grace wrapped a big red wooly blanket around his shoulders.

"Come on" Grace spoke to him like a concerned mother. "Let's get you in the car and we'll take you to headquarters you can have something to eat and a new pair of clothes. May be a shower too." She added with a warm smile.

Jane decided to add his own thoughts again, "Don't you think we should know his name? We can't just call him 'Boy' all the time" he said with a mischievous smile.

Teressa nodded and turned expectantly to the boy. He met her brown gaze and spoke for the first time since he was conscious, voice smooth as silk and warm as honey, "D-Danny." He said.

Grace and, oddly enough, Jane helped Danny to the cars on the side of the barn. They may not have gotten the suspected murderer today but they now had a very important piece of the puzzle, and a fourteen-year-old looking boy they had to take to their base of operations. A boy with wings and was probably going to be Jane's new partner in pranking crime.

They get into the two cares, Teressa, Jane, Grace, and Danny in the standard black SUV. While Cho and Rigsby had to cram into the smaller silver undercover Cadillac that has the squeaking brakes. Tense silence filled the air during the ride, broken only by the breathing on the uncomfortable people in the car.

The only one who didn't seem unnerved was Patrick; he stared at Danny with uncapped curiosity and had his charming smile on his face. It greatly annoyed Teressa that she couldn't figure out the consultant, no matter how long she worked with him or got to know him personally he would always through her an unexpected curve ball. Throwing her off his trail just when she thought she was starting to understand his complex mind.

Unable to take it any longer Teressa broke the silence, "Jane, would you care to elaborate us on your fascination with Danny? Because I think we would all like to know what's whirling around in your brain right now."

At the mention of his name Danny's head jerked up and his eyes darted around, landing on each face one minute and then a new one the next, Teressa almost wished she hadn't said anything at all when she saw the fear and uncertainty in his blue orbs, almost.

Jane simply turned his head and addressed her in a tone like he had just asked her if she thought the weather was nice, "Just thinking Lisbon. You see, in this very car, is a boy. And if you truly look close enough, not just at _him_ but into his eyes, you see who he really is.

"A boy who's seen too much in too short a time. He's real and fake, a myth and you can see for yourself. Part of a murder case yet he isn't. And he has more than just this one problem, he has another secret and it's going to make this case very interesting. Unraveling this yarn should be a decent challenge."

With that he whistled innocently and reached for the radio knob, turning of a random station. The Backstreet Boys "I Want it That Way" played through the awkward silence in the car. Teressa tried not to let it get to her- what Jane had said about Danny- and kept her eyes on the road as she pushed down on the gas pedal and sped towards the HQ.

Even though they were only at the crime scene for a few hours, it took them a while to reach the CBI Building of Operations. All because Jane insisted they stop at a gas station and get donuts, saying Danny needed to get food into his system. Even if it was junk, a circular piece of sugary junk. Teressa would never admit it, but she secretly liked the jelly filled glazed one. But if Jane ever knew he would never let her live it down.

They rolled through the metal gates that lead to the parking lot around noon. Grace popped open her door and walked around to Danny's door, pulling it open she coaxed him out of the car. The blanket around his shoulders shifted, and Teressa remembered that he wasn't just a teenager.

"Danny, you're going to have to keep that blanket on until we reach the offices. I'm sorry but we don't want to draw more attention than we have too" she turned to Jane and Grace who stood to her left. "I don't know how we are going to explain this to Hightower."

To say that Madeline Hightower was confused, no-astounded, was an understatement. Her best agents walk into her office with a boy wrapped in blankets, and asking if he can stay. Normally she only let this happen if it was for case and a child was a valuable asset to the case. This rarely happened, because they never needed to use a child as an advantage in any cases. Yet here she was in this situation, with all of her agents, Rigsby, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Jane (consultant), and Cho, all arguing the case: " He is a witness and possible victim to the current murder case".

Hightower could see that it went farther than that, the boy _was_ a valuable asset, this much she know instantly. For now though she was going to go along with their lie and proceed from there. After all, Madeline was a woman who liked strategy and that as something she was very good at.

0o0

Teressa felt like she could breathe again, while in Hightower's office she would hold her breath and not know it. She even thought for a minute that she was going to pass out ion the office. But that would give Jane something to tease her about, and she most definitely didn't want that. Putting her hand on Danny's shoulder she guided the jittery teen to her team's relaxation area, or their desk's. Either way they were the same place, so no technicalities.

Jane fell directly onto his couch. The rest of the team went to their desks and looked at Teressa and Danny. A rather tense silence filling the air. _Just like the car_, she thought. Jumping into her natural spot as leader she turned to Rigsby, "Close the blinds so no one can see into the office, we don't need Danny being over whelmed just yet"

Nodding his head he walked over and pulled them shut, leaving on the lights so they could still see comfortably. Next she turned to Danny, the main reason they were all here right now,

"Danny? You can take the blanket off now if you want, your safe here." She said in a motherly voice. It seemed almost involuntary when she was around him to be nice and caring.

He looked at her for a minute, just watching her facial expressions, trying to judge if he should listen to her or not. Teressa didn't blame him though; after all he was a teenager. She noticed he was slowly looking at everyone else, a faint blush on his cheeks just barely there. Then, looking at the ground he spoke, "I can't, you handcuffed my armed behind my back, remember? I can't move. In fact, I think their asleep." He added the last part with a bit of humor.

It kind of surprised Teressa because he was using it so freely, so normally, it was like he wasn't just trapped in a tank of Arctic water and rescued by CBI agents. She snapped out of it though when Cho moved forward and unlocked the steel traps around Danny's wrists. He sighed in relief and brought his arms around to his front, rotating his arms and wrists. Trying to get the blood flow back to that part of his body.

His wings caught the light as they shivered and shook while he stretched his back. Teressa could tell the boy ached to spread them, to stretch the muscles that had been folded, still and cramped for so long. She knew she shouldn't let him, but he deserved at least that much. After all, they had handcuffed him, dragged him into a car and to top it off, they took him to a criminal murder facility. Letting Danny stretch his wings couldn't hurt the situation more than it already was.

So turning to Danny she spoke, "Go ahead Danny, if you want to stretch out you can" she winked at him knowing he would get the joke.

A look of gratitude crossed him face as he backed up so he as in the aisle seperating the desks. standing side ways so his wings would extend down the hall and not hit any desks. He took a deep breath and slowly stretched his magnifiset wings. the feathers bent and aligned themselves as they would a bird's. Fully expanded they reached a good twenty feet acoss, tilting upwards, the feathers growing longer towards the top. Primary feathes was Teressa's guess.

Glancing at her team she saw they were as ae struck as she was, then Jane broke out into a devious grin, "Fashion show time! everyone get out, Danny needs new close and a shower." then his face turned serious. "Seriously, get out he needs to freshen up. You would too if you were trapped in a hamster wheel filled with water!"

He pushed them out into the halls and slammed the door in their face. Teressa had a bad feeling about this, she began tothink she was going to regret leaving Danny alone with a man who acted no older than the teen himself. Well, they were about to fing out!

Once Jane had pushed everyone out he turned back to Danny who was staring at him with curiosity. His dark blue eyes calculating the consultant's next move. Jane was quite just observing Danny, and then he said, "Well, if we're going to actually _prank_ them we have to get you ready fast so they don't think we were in here for an unusual amount of time. Come on I think we have some extra clothes in the drawers over there for the cases we get children involved"

Danny scowled at him, "I'm not a child, and I'm fifteen!"

Jane just chuckled and pulled open the drawer; he explained how Danny could take his pick of clothing and then change in the bathroom. Danny nodded and ruffled through the mountain of color.

He came back out ten minutes later wearing blue jeans, red Converse and a white shirt with a red oval and trim. Jane observed how much more comfortable Danny seemed in those particular items. The consultant smirked at the boy, "Now, time for part one" he said as he held up two super soaker high powered NERF gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

Danny stared at Jane for a minute, and then he cracked a smile. "Let's get soaked!"

The pranking duo ran into the bathroom and filled their weapon of choice with icy cold water. To say that the team would not be expecting in was an understatement. When they busted out the office door-Danny's wings folded tightly against him back under his short-and let loose their assault. Grace shrieked and Teresa gasped (although she would deny it later) and pulled out her gun. Rigsby dropped his pizza slice and Cho just looked at them like they were idiots. Which they knew they were but were having too much fun to care.

Teressa saw Danny smile a genuine smile since they rescued him, and she realized she had a gun pointed at him. Quickly sheathing it she spoke, "Jane, what is this? Honestly, you can't be a grown up for two minutes can you?"

Jane lowered his weapon, "My dear Lisbon, you should never be a grown up. It's simply horribly" with that he raised the water gun again and fired. Hitting her right in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

**(A\N) Guys! I'm Sooo sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! But I'm doing it now! Just for you guys. ^.^ Enjoy! –AblurInTheWind.**

Okay, so now that Patrick thinks about it, the water guns weren't his best idea. That's why he and Danny were currently running for their lives threw Head Quarters with an anger Lisbon behind them. Then a thought struck him, he was running around HQ with a winged boy, that Hightower didn't know about the wings, they were heading in the direction of her office and that (he didn't know why he decided to think about this now) they had a very important case to solve and their number one witness had just crashed into Hightower. Oops. . .

On instinct it seemed the boy threw out his arms in an effort to steady himself and when that didn't work, his wings unfurled, a wave of black, white and green feathers blocking Patrick's view of the hall and of Hightower. Danny had to extend his wings up and out because the walls were too small, like a cage. If Patrick had to judge his bosses reaction though he would guess she was surprised. If the gasp and hitching of breath was anything to go by.

Madeline looked up at the boy in front of her, not sure if she was dreaming or if this was an angel that had fallen to earth. Then she recognized the face; Danny. Lisbon's new charge was the boy in front of her no; correction, the boy with _wings_ in front of her. Seemingly in a daze she stepped closer and examined them. Towards the base of the wings the feathers were shorter but as they went farther they got longer. She lifted her hand to run her fingers through the feathers when Danny flinched away from the touch and she came back to reality. She saw Patrick behind Danny and gave him an intimidating look, "Jane, get Lisbon into my office, we need to have a talk" She turned to the cowering boy; gaze softening slightly "You come too Danny. You're not in trouble; we just need to get this situation sorted out"

With that she turned and walked back through the previously exited office door.

0o0

Lisbon sat tense in her chair as her boss scrutinized her and the other two in the room, Jane and Danny. The latter was looking down at his hands that were resting limply in his lap. Jane though, was just watching the scene unfold with sharp eyes. Finally Hightower sighed, "Let's hear it, all of it"

And that was how Lisbon started to tell her boss about the barn, the murderer and how he was kidnapping and killing young children and teens, how Danny was going to be his next victim but they got there in time. Teressa told her about how valuable Danny would be in the solving of the case and that, if needed, she would let the boy stay at her house and personally take care of him. The one part she couldn't explain though was how the boy survived hypothermia, how he was able to breathe underwater or why he had a pair of (Breath taking) wings.

Hightower just starred at then foe a moment, and then sighed, "Yes, you can have him listed as a witness to the case and no, Lisbon, you don't need to take him home. He can sleep here." She glanced at Jane "Jane, take Danny to your loft why don't you? Show him around a bit. I need to talk to Agent Lisbon for a moment"

Teressa wasn't sure Patrick would leave but he surprised her by nodding his head and ushering Danny out the door. Teressa turned back around and faced a grim looking Hightower, "Agent, I want a back ground check done on him. For safety reasons and precautions. We don't know how he got the way he is or what he's capable of. Take a DNA sample from his old clothes and tell me immediately what you find."

Nodding, Teressa walked slowly out of the office to the bathrooms and found Danny's old clothes. She didn't like this, but even she had to admit; she was curious as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

**(A/N) Guys I'm on an updating roll! Wahoo! ^.^ I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers, cookies for everyone! S, I went to a wedding last night, the DJ was hilarious and played ONE DIRECTION! He's my new best friend now. Lol. If any of you guys want to check out my other stories they are. . . "To Finally, Truly, Fall" "A Different Side of Loki?" and "Loki's First Baseball Game". If you haven't already guessed there all Avengers Fanfics, I just love them! And without further ado, the story!**

There was something . . . off, about Danny's history Teressa noted. Sketchy parts or missing pieces. Gaps that didn't add up. But then there were bits that made sense, his full name is Daniel James Fenton, he's fourteen. His parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton and they hunted ghosts for a living in the most haunted town in the U.S.; Amity Park, Illinois. He had one sibling, a sister named Jasmine, she was sixteen. Both attended Casper High School for their whole lives as teenagers.

And Danny had gone missing a year ago.

When Teressa read that her heart stopped and her breath hitched. Danny hadn't seen his family in a year. Did he even remember his family? She didn't know. It was truly a miracle he had survived this long, and where had he been all this time? Who kept his alive? More importantly, how did he manage to stay alive all that time?

Breathing in a glass tank, impossible, yet he did it. Teressa was starting to think there was much more to Danny ten what already met the eye.

0o0

Patrick was up in his loft with Danny, showing him around the small yet spacious room that was filled with anything to everything.

"That's my bed, that's the window-don't fall out of that by the way, even with wings- there's the desk, and my lap top. Make yourself at home. Because knowing the girls we could be here a while" he said.

He watched as Danny's eyes looked over the room, the boy moved aimlessly as he observed his surroundings. Danny's face seemed to brighten and light up as he spotted the computer, "Can I check out your games?" he asked.

Slightly surprised, Patrick nodded his head and followed the teen over to his desk watching with interest as Danny sat in his chair and pulled up his list of games. The mouse flew over the screen and froze over one game in particular. DOOM. The teen's face lit up as he clicked on it, a type box popped up as his character became visible on the screen. Then something happened, at the top of the screen, a new box appeared. And inside it, shocked them both.

Chaos: . . . Danny?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MURDERER AND OC'S!

NEW CHAPTER!

Patrick shut down the computer as he pulled Danny away from it. The boy was wide-eyed and starring at the blank screen with confusion. Patrick held the boy by his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Danny, do you know who that was? Do you remember anything?" he asked in the gentlest voice he had.

He only shook his head and stuttered incoherently. Patrick sighed; they were so close. Ushering Danny back down the stairs he handed him over to Rigsby and went to talk with Lisbon. As he walked the halls he came to the door. He didn't have a good feeling about this; but he had to do something about it or Lisbon and the Director would ring his neck. Opening the door he took a deep breath. . .

Danny and Rigsby starred at each other, his head was still reeling from the computer but now he kind of felt awkward around the older and taller guy. Like he knew the feeing from somewhere before and couldn't place it. Suddenly Rigsby broke the silence.

"So, Danny, what do you think of the HQ?"

Clearly he was as nervous as Danny himself. Clearing his throat he answered, "Well, I don't really know what to think. It's pretty much the first time I've been in a building since. . . I don't even remember. The people are nice though."

Wayne nodded and glanced at him phone; his eyes widened when he realized he had a text message a very important text message. Their mystery killer had struck again.

He was mad—no, he was livid! They took his most valuable one! Now what was he supposed to do? The trading stream wasn't cheap and that boy was gonna have him set for at least a week. He was in great shape too, preferred wing span and colors too! Now he was going to have to get him back and start the process all over again. He didn't kill all his catches; only the ones that didn't cooperate. Or that he knew were no good.

He needed to think; get his head in the game. A new plan and a new attack method. The boy would be in his grasp once again. Now he needed to think. . .

** HAHAHA I'm evil! You don't get to know what Jane and Lisbon talked about or who that dude was! Shout out to my fan and follower : Cristal the Cat!**

** You got me to post the new chapter so thank you ^.^**


End file.
